prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Brooke Adams
| birth_place = St. Louis, Missouri | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Houston, Texas | billed = Houston, Texas | trainer = DSW Wrestling School | debut = November 2006 | retired = }} Brooke Adams (December 4, 1984) is an American model, dancer, and professional wrestler, currently working for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling under the ring name Miss Tessmacher. She is best known for her time in World Wrestling Entertainment appearing with Kelly Kelly and Layla in the dance group Extreme Exposé on the company's former ECW brand. Early life Adams grew up with her twin sister and mother in St. Louis, Missouri. She sees her mother as a hero, and at age 7 her mother, her sister and herself moved to Houston, Texas where she was raised. She began her career there as a model, modeling for various companies across the Texas region such as Hawaiian Tropic & Vertical Smiles. Following her stint as a fitness model, she appeared on several shows as a model such as Ritmo Deportivo and G4's Street Furry. During this time she was a featured model on Bikini Destinations. Following this she got involved in professional wrestling. Professional wrestling World Wrestling Entertainment (2006-2007) She first became involved in professional wrestling by trying out for the 2006 WWE Diva Search, for which she failed to make the top 8. Despite not making the cut, Adams was chosen to observe workouts in "development territory" Ohio Valley Wrestling along with Maryse Ouellet, after which she was offered a developmental contract. She accepted and was assigned to Deep South Wrestling (DSW) to train, starting as the valet for Daniel Rodimer. When Rodimer was called up to the main roster, she was left without a wrestler and focused on becoming a full-time wrestler herself. She made her in-ring debut, a loss to Angel Williams, at a DSW TV taping in December 2006. On January 23, 2007 Adams debuted on the ECW brand. Joining Kelly Kelly and Layla El in Extreme Exposé. This would become a weekly dance segment on the show. She continued working in DSW and during February she was (kayfabe) promoted to the position of Personal Assistant to General Manager Krissy Vaine, with her main job being to protect Krissy from Angel Williams. This eventually led to another match between Adams and Williams, as ordered by Vaine. At the March 15, 2007 DSW TV tapings, Adams was kayfabe fired from her position following Vaine and Williams' alliance together. Adams made her in-ring WWE debut on the May 28, 2007 edition of Raw where she, along with several other WWE Divas from all three brands, competed in a Memorial Day Bikini Beach Blast Battle Royal, which was won by Michelle McCool. When Florida Championship Wrestling opened in the summer of 2007, Adams was transferred to the developmental facility for training, along with continuing her Extreme Exposé role. Extreme Exposé acted as a weekly dance segment on the ECW show for months until The Miz was placed on the ECW brand in the annual WWE Draft Lottery, at which point all three ladies began actively pursuing him. Later, Kelly shifted her attentions to Balls Mahoney, to the amusement of The Miz and her Exposé sisters, who had been spending their time mocking his look which led her to turn into a heel character with Layla. Brooke, along with the other ECW Divas, as well as SmackDown and RAW Divas, would compete in a Number-One Contender's Battle Royal for Candice Michelle's WWE Women's Championship at SummerSlam, but Brooke got eliminated early on and with Kelly as the last ECW Diva standing, Beth Phoenix would ultimately win. Brooke's last match was a tri brand divas Halloween battle royal on the October 29, 2007 edition of Raw and even though she was eliminated early Kelly Kelly would eliminate Torrie Wilson to get the win for ECW. Just a couple days later on November 1, 2007, Adams was released from her WWE contract. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2010–present) On the March 29, 2010, edition of TNA Impact!, Adams made her Total Nonstop Action Wrestling debut in a backstage segment as Eric Bischoff's assistant, under the name Miss Tessmacher, named after Lex Luthor's girlfriend and assistant in the first two Superman movies. On the September 30 edition of Impact! she was put in charge of the TNA Knockouts as the division's new General Manager. The position quickly went to her head and she began being verbally abusive to all of the knockouts. However, just two weeks later Bischoff fired Tessmacher from her position as his assistant and the head of the Knockouts division, after she had leaked important information about his plans to Kevin Nash and "The Pope" D'Angelo Dinero, stating that she needed to become a wrestler herself if she wanted to remain in TNA. The following week, Tessmacher begged The Beautiful People to teach her how to wrestle, but they ultimately refused, due to the treatment they got from her when she was in control of the Knockouts division. At the following Impact!, it was revealed that Lacey Von Erich of The Beautiful People had agreed to train Tessmacher to wrestle. However, Von Erich would leave the promotion on November 11, ending the angle abruptly. On the December 16 edition of Impact! Tessmacher returned and made her TNA in–ring debut as Bischoff's hand picked partner for Mickie James in the first round match of a tournament for the vacant TNA Knockout Tag Team Championship, in which they were defeated by Madison Rayne and Tara. Return to modeling Since her release from WWE, Adams placed in the Hawaiian Tropic, Planet Beach, Darque Tan, and Bikini USA model search contests. At the 2006 Grand Prix of Houston, she won the local round for the Face of Champ Car beauty contest (with her duties later taken over by 1st Runner Up Angela Rutledge). Adams was crowned Miss Hawaiian Tropic Texas 2008 on November 8, 2008. In late 2010 she took part in the Hooters Texas Swimsuit Pageant Finals to determine seven Hooters girls who would go on to the 2010 International Hooters Swimsuit Pageant competition. Other media In April 2007, Adams, along with Ashley, Kelly Kelly, Layla El, Torrie Wilson, and Maryse, appeared in Timbaland's music video "Throw It On Me" featuring The Hives, which premiered on Raw on May 20. In August 2007, Adams, along with Extreme Exposé, appeared on FHM Online.com. In wrestling *'Signature Moves' **arm drag *'Wrestlers managed' **Dan Rodimer **The Miz **Kelly Kelly **Layla *'Entrance Themes' **"Holla" by Desire Jackson Championships and accomplishments See also *Brooke Adams’ event history *Brooke Adams’ gimmicks External links *Brooke Adams profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:1984 births Category:Managers and valets Category:Female wrestlers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling current roster